


So Maybe Valentine's Day Isn't So Bad

by TridentsnWebs (orphan_account)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, So Sweet it Gave Me a Toothache, Spideynova - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TridentsnWebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short-and-sweet Valentine's Day fic based off a doodle I made when i had a sub in Choir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Maybe Valentine's Day Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3!!! I decided there needs to be more Spideynova fic out there otherwise we'll all run out of it and die. :) hope you enjoy! :3

Peter Parker dropped his bag next to his bed and fell on it with a sigh. "Ughhh..." he whined, wishing the day was over already. There was only one day that he hated so much in the year. Valentine's Day. Year after year, MJ had ignored him, and when he finally got over her and got a new crush, what did they do today? Ignored him. Ava had teased him at lunch about not having a date, too. It wasn't Peter's fault she was attractive enough to get pretty much any guy in school (although it was partially his fault she and Danny were dating since he practically shoved it in their faces that they liked each other.) Peter officially decided he didn't like Ava; Ava was _mean_.

Peter realized there was something crinkling under his pillow. He reached under it, pulling out a pink envelope that read "S.W.A.K. (not really)" on it. Curious as to who would give him a card on Valentine's Day and how they managed to get it in his house, (and why they would write S.W.A.K. on it if they didn't mean it) he opened it, revealing a frilly heart-shaped card. White lace all around the edges, red card stock, and cursive in a neon pink, it actually looked as if someone had spent time and money on it. ~~Mostly money~~. As Peter read the card, his eyebrows started to rise up, up, up, and away, trying to escape his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Webhead." Only a few people called him Webhead- even less knew why.

"(P.S. I might kinda like really like you and I think you're really adorable.)

(P.P.S. Don't mope, idiot, it's not as cute as when you're smiling. I mean you're cute no matter what. But especially when you smile.)"

But the most surprising part was yet to come.

"Love <3,

Nova"

Sam.

Liked.

Peter.

 

 

Whoa.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was humming, off-key, to an old pop song as he danced around the kitchen making calzones for the team when he turned to see Peter leaning against the doorway with a grin on his face. In his hand was...

The Valentine.

Danny had known about Sam's ~~little~~ crush, and advised him to take action of "the most romantic of all days of the year." Sam had constructed his 'masterpiece' the night before, but hadn't planned on actually giving it to Peter. Danny must have snuck into his room and put it on Peter's bed or his desk or something and oh God Sam was _embarrassed_. He flushed bright red and tried to hide it by focusing on his cooking and turning his back on Peter. "Hi! What brings you here?" His voice was unnecessarily loud and he was sure it cracked and oh crap Peter found The Valentine.

"So, did you really mean this?"

~~Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap~~

"Mean what?"

"This... Valentine?"

 _Cough._ "What Valentine?"  _Cough._

"Sam, don't try to hide it. You signed it. And I've seen your signature before."

Sam didn't respond. He could feel Peter getting impatient behind him, but he didn't want to turn around and face what was happening.

"So?" 

"So what?"

He could almost  _see_ the exasperated eye roll. "So, did you really mean this? Or did you make it as a dare or something?"

Sam couldn't see a way to get out of the question, because pretending his calzones where on fire was out of the question. (That would require charring them- that's like spilling paint over the  _Mona Lisa._ )

"I kind of..." He turned around ~~and oh crap Peter was only a few feet away~~ and tried not to act like he was scared silly. "Meant it?" It came out more of a question than an answer, and more a squeak of terror than his actual voice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter turned the card over in his hand, looking all over it before grinning up at Sam. "Didn't know you were such a sap, Buckethead." Sam blushed and looked at his feet, which was like the cutest thing ever and if Sam did not stop acting so embarrassed Peter would get a cavity from the adorable-ness. If that's even a word. 

"Mumble mumble mumble mumble mum." Sam had started speaking into his sweater (how could that boy wear a sweater while he was cooking the entire room heated up along with the stove but Sam always seemed fine in warmer temperatures anyway) and Peter couldn't understand a word. "What?"

" **Mumble mumble _mumble_ mumble mum**." Peter tried not to laugh at the unusually shy boy and tilted his chin up, lining up their eyes with just the tips of his fingers.

"What are you even trying to say?" Peter swore he wasn't giggling. Giggling isn't manly. And he is Spider _man._  

"You were never supposed to  _read_ it." Peter wasn't giggling.

"So you wrote this."

"Uh, yeah."

"And you meant it?"

"Uh,  _yeah_."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Can you-  _what?!?_ _"_

Instead of answering Sam's question, Peter leaned in and caught Sam's lips in a soft kiss. He tasted like Italian sweet bread and tomato sauce, and Peter would bet you anything that Sam would taste like cake batter and vanilla glaze when he made dessert.  When he pulled back, Sam narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did that really just happen? Please tell me that really just happened." Again, instead of answering Sam's question, he kissed him. This time, Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm like 10,000% that really just happened."

Peter just smiled.

 

Later, the boys were playing video games on the couch, Sam's head in Peter's lap and one of Peter's arm draped across Sam's chest. Sam paused the game, sat up and looked at Peter, and said, "Hey... will you be my Valentine?" Peter laughed and nodded. "You're not just a sap, you're also really cheesy? Of course I'll be your Valentine, Buckethead." Peter looked up, back at the TV screen, and saw Sam had already unpaused the game, passed Peter, and left several virtual traps and bombs for Peter to run his virtual car and make a virtual crash that may or may not cause a virtual explosion. 

"HEY! That's CHEATING!"

Sam just smirked and snickered, winning the race and kissing the 'sore loser' on the cheek, successfully cheering Peter up. 

So maybe Valentine's Day isn't  _so_ bad.  _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes so I just based it off of... a mixture of every fic I've ever read with a kissing scene in it.  
> Whoops.


End file.
